Ruination
by Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps
Summary: HELLFIRE #8 Dates in dark places, kisses in parking lots, a human and his demon.
1. Chapter 1

-Hello, lovely readers! This is a very special addition to Hellfire. But I can't tell you why, because that would ruin the surprise! I love how much you all support this series and I can't wait to write more of it for you. Thank you! And enjoy!-

-Ruination-

Minho stood in front of the bathroom mirror and stared at his reflection nervously. His palms felt clammy and he wiped them hastily on his jacket. Then he went back to more important matters: making sure he didn't look ridiculous.

He was wearing a suit, an honest-to-God suit with a damn tie, because apparently wherever he was going required it. He never wore suits to anything like this. All of his past dates had been casual things that he could wear jeans and a T-shirt to; at most, maybe a button-down shirt or something. But this? He hadn't imagined that he'd be going on a...DATE date.

"Please, God, don't let him take me somewhere where there might be blood on the ceiling or something," he prayed under his breath. It was disturbingly likely that it might happen, considering who he was dating. After examining his spiked hair a final time, he straightened his sleeves, and slipped out the door.

Out in the hall, he glanced both ways. Then, as carefully as possible, he crept along the white wall toward the front door. It wasn't that he was sneaking out. His mother knew about his date with his...boyfriend and she supported it. It was just much simpler to skip the inevitable gushing he'd get if he ran into her. He made it safely to the front door without any incidents and exhaled a sigh of relief. Apparently, it was loud enough to be heard from upstairs.

"Minho, sweetie?" Mrs. Park's voice called down, and he froze. "Are you about to leave for your date?"

"Um. Yeah?" He edged a hand toward the doorknob. It was already evening, if he could judge correctly by the dimming light filtering through the living room curtains. He didn't want to be late.

"Have fun!" Mrs. Park's words were followed by something shifting upstairs; was she looking for something in her room? "Tell Newt I said hi!"

"I will, Mom, I gotta go!" he yelled up to her. The doorknob was in his hand. If she said one thing about pictures...

"Oooh, wait, I found my camera!"

"Whelp, he's here, too bad, I'mgoingnowbye!"Minho threw out the sentence in a rush as his mother's footsteps clacked down the hall toward the stairs. He was out the door before she even saw him. Shutting it firmly behind him, he leaned back against it with a long breath. Thank God he'd avoided THAT. The last thing he wanted was to be held up in his driveway while his mother took thirty pictures of him and his demonic boyfriend. His heart skipped a beat, as a strange feeling of electricity suddenly dominated the air around him. Speaking of which...

Glancing out at the street in front of his house, Minho felt his heartbeat stop. A sleek burgundy car waited for him at the foot of the stone walkway, gleaming impressively under the twilit sky. The tinted windows gave no hints as to the person sitting inside, but they didn't need to. Minho watched as the far door opened with a whisper of sound and a stunning demon stepped out. The door closed again as Newt rounded the hood, confident smile in place and indigo irises smoldering.

Minho's lips parted. Holy hell, he looked hot.

He'd seen Newt in a suit before, but wow. The demon walked along the stones to the porch and ascended the steps as smooth as a snake. His closeness increased the vibrations of energy tingling around them. "Minho," he greeted in his silver voice.

Minho stared. There was definitely something different about Newt tonight. He didn't look so...sharp in his features. There wasn't a hint of fang when he smiled, as though he was trying to appear more human. But he did look off-the-charts, drop-dead gorgeous. Hair like golden silk swept across his eyes and those eyes were fixed solely on Minho. Minho swallowed and realized he'd never replied. "Izikk," he stammered, then wanted to shoot himself when the energy in the air stuttered.

"Sorry!" he said quickly, noticing how Newt's gaze flickered along with the demonic power around him.

"It's fine. I knew you'd slip up, so calm down. I'm not about to strike you down with lightning." Newt spoke calmly, but his hands trembled as he placed them behind his back. His gaze roved over Minho once, from head to toe. To Minho's surprise, Newt blinked in what looked like awe. "You look incredible," the demon murmured, his poetic voice low.

Minho ducked his head bashfully. "Thanks. So do you. I—I mean, you always look incredible, but tonight, you really look...amazing," he finished in a mumble, shifting his feet.

"Huh." Newt gave a little laugh, shaking his head.

"What?" Minho asked.

"Nothing, just..." Turning a bit pink in the face, Newt dropped his gaze away in a show of coyness. "I'm used to compliments, as I'm a demon and we're all born in perfection, but—" He broke off, bit his lip, and gave a Minho a look that nearly made his knees buckle. "Love, you're making me blush."

Minho's fingers itched to touch him. "I really wanna kiss you," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Visibly affected by this statement, Newt took a tiny step back. "Normally, I'd love to," he replied in that soft way of his. "But we have things to do and I'm already much too distracted by you." He offered Minho his hand.

Smiling a little, Minho took it. As they left the porch, he turned his hand and their fingers intertwined. The crackle in the air intensified. Puzzled, Minho glanced at Newt. The demon wasn't returning his gaze. Was he...embarrassed? He wondered as he climbed into the car and Newt shut the door behind him. The interior was supple black leather and the dashboard glowed sapphire. Minho gawked at it all as Newt opened the driver's door.

A shudder ran down his spine as the energy wrapped around him. "Is it always like this?" he asked, as Newt closed his door.

"No," Newt sighed, and ran a hand over his hair. The way he lowered his head definitely hinted at embarrassment.

"What's wrong?"

"It's you. And me. A bit of both, really."

Minho's brow furrowed. "I don't understand."

"You know my name," Newt explained simply, placing a hand on the steering wheel and looking straight ahead. "Only demons' mates know their true names and it works as a sort of call to each other. I'm...reacting to you." Oh, he was certainly blushing now.

"Can you control it?" Minho asked, face heating up as well. Mates?

Staring ahead and nowhere else, Newt frowned. His hand tightened on the steering wheel. After a moment, the weight of his power faltered and then ceased entirely. Minho blinked at the sudden loss. Then Newt glanced at him once and the sharp tinge bloomed into existence once more. It made Minho's skin tingle pleasantly and he shivered.

"I'm sorry," Newt apologized.

"No, it's okay." Minho gave the blonde a smile. "It kinda feels nice."

Newt looked like he wanted to ravish him against the passenger seat.

Minho held that intense gaze for a long moment before looking away self-consciously. "So, where are we going?"

At that, Newt's grin was back. He placed both hands on the steering wheel. "Somewhere only demons and a few lucky humans go," he answered. "Don't ask exactly where it is. You'll never find it on a human map." Without reaching for any sort of keys, he sat and let the low rumble of the engine kick into life. "They have a demon for a cook, though, so I'll have to make sure they don't attempt some sort of poisoning for you," he added casually.

Minho's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

That was all he could say, before the car thrummed like a plucked guitar string and took off. They were on their way.

-X-X-X-

He knew he was in trouble when Minho walked out the door of his house, looking positively edible in his fitted black suit. Newt barely found the strength to resist having his way with the lovely human in the backseat of his car. How could he be expected to deal with this, on top of the constant feeling of his own power tickling his senses? Damn Minho for knowing his Demon's name and damn Max for telling him. Newt wasn't sure how he was going to keep himself composed with Minho, especially considering where they were going.

The car rolled smoothly into the parking lot, stray stones crunching under the tires on the pavement. Newt glanced up at the building as he maneuvered toward a parking space. It was a restaurant, of course, painted midnight-blue and with glowing lights along the walkway outside. The black double doors beckoned enticingly toward the things that waited inside. Newt's lips lifted into a faint smile at the bold white lettering gleaming above the doors: DEVILISH. And then, in smaller lettering beneath that: BEINGS OF OTHER WORLDS WECOME; COME AT YOUR OWN RISK.

"'Come at your own risk?'" Minho read aloud, a tinge of unease in his words. "Am I gonna be safe here?"

"Trust me, Min," Newt replied, allowing the nickname to roll off of his tongue. "You'll be safe with me. Demons here are different from Max. They won't dare to try and take what has already been claimed." There was a fall of silence as he shut off the engine. The two climbed out of the car at the same time, the doors shutting behind them with an air of finality. Newt took the single moment he had while Minho walked around the hood to inhale a deep breath. His magic whispered inside of him with every step Minho took, with every slip of breath that left Minho's lips...

No, don't think about his mouth, Newt ordered himself. Then he cursed at himself when he turned and the first thing his eyes went to was the softness of Minho's lips.

Dammit, Minho was smirking and it was DELICIOUS. "What do you mean by 'claimed,' exactly?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "Are you saying you own me?"

Newt offered a mock-careless smile and arched a brow. "I hope you don't mind," he replied. "I just adore showing you off, pretty thing."

The reaction was just what he wanted: a shy blush rising in Minho's face and the lowering of his dark-velvet eyes. Oh, how Newt ached to make an absolute mess of him. "Should we go inside?" Minho asked, glancing up through his lashes. His voice was low and husky at the edges, hinting that he was thinking of something else. He seemed to gather his courage, then added, "before I try to put you against the car in the parking lot?"

Newt's lips parted in shock. Cocky human...He should know better than to toy with Newt in such a way. Taking a slow step forward, Newt reached up and took the back of Minho's neck. His foot had landed purposefully between Minho's feet, thigh pressing in between Minho's, and a raw noise escaped the human. "Don't play games with me, Minho," Newt warned softly, stretching up to touch their lips together.

He licked Minho's bottom lip and Minho hummed like he'd been wanting this all day. His hands were already on Newt's sides, warming his skin through his suit. Newt tangled his fingers in the black hair at the back of Minho's head and reveled in its softness. The fingers of one of Minho's hands curled in the hem of his suit jacket, a silent statement: I want this off and everything beneath it too. Newt's power doubled inside of him and made him breathless. His tongue grazed Minho's and the human let out a beautiful, breaking moan.

That was when Newt pulled away, biting down on his lip when he saw how disheveled Minho looked from one kiss. While the demon appeared unfazed on the outside, Minho was breathing raggedly, eyes glazed over. His hand was still on Newt's side. Newt smirked a bit and glanced down pointedly.

"S—sorry," Minho stammered, snatching his hand away and running it over his hair.

"No need to apologize," Newt murmured as he straightened his jacket. "I can't say I don't enjoy it when you lose your mind with me."

Minho gave a little laugh. "It's happening a lot more often now," he admitted with a sheepish glance at his shoes.

Newt's black heart melted. Darling boy... He mentally shook himself to be rid of these thoughts and slipped his hand into Minho's. A spark of giddy flames leaped up his arm when Minho enlaced their fingers again. As they headed toward the building, Newt snuck a glance at Minho from under his golden lashes. The human was going to be popular at this place, with his jagged hair and broad shoulders (not to mention the rest of his body that drove Newt mad just thinking about). Newt smiled to himself. How lucky he was to have an exquisite human like this with him.

Now he just had to make sure that the demons here wouldn't try to steal Minho away him.

Though it won't be easy for them, he thought, seeing as he's completely enthralled with me.

The pair reached the double doors and Newt pushed them open. They emerged into Devilish, and were immediately hit with soaring jazz notes from a trumpet and saxophone. "Wow," Minho mumbled, gazing around in awe at the dark walls and haphazardly-placed tables. Demons liked things like that: chaotic and misplaced. Candles hung in glass orbs from the ceiling, giving off flickering blue flames. The entire building was filled with the sound of the band playing at the back and the silken conversation of demons.

Newt swept a glance around the interior. His kind was everywhere. All of them were dressed elegantly, but with a dangerous edge to their fanged smiles that hinted at what they were. Several tables contained only demons, wearing black clothing from head to foot and speaking in low tones to each other. Others had brought their pets with them: humans. Newt swallowed the urge to sneer at a few of the couples.

Some of the humans were, quite frankly, terrified. They sat with wide eyes and shadows in their faces next to their demon owners. They were thin and though they dressed formally, there were scars from old wounds upon their skin. These were the humans that had been plucked from their lives like selected fruit from a tree, meant only to be enjoyed by a demon and tossed away when they were done. They rarely escaped the experience with their souls.

There were very few humans that seemed content, laughing and smiling at each other. Newt recognized that expression; these were humans treated as equals by their demons. Just now, he spotted a black-haired demon leaning over to whisper in a woman's ear, the smile they shared as soft as a married couple's.

Then there were the...annoying pets, after only demons' power, sex, and blood. They were draping themselves over their owners and the owners couldn't seem to care less, judging by the laughter that rose from certain tables.

Newt briefly tried to judge which category Minho fell into. The image of the black-haired demon and woman rose to mind. Newt paused. Did he really think of Minho as a human pet? Most pets weren't marked with Circles, after all...

"Can I help you?" The smooth voice broke into his thoughts.

Newt turned to a dusky-skinned man in a black suit, who was watching him expectantly. His eyes were black as coal and judging by his perfectly sculpted features, he wasn't human. His hands were held behind his back. "Newt," he said, eyebrows flicking up in recognition. "Welcome back. You haven't been in Devilish for a while. How have you been?"

"Fine," Newt answered with a slight smile. "I've been busy lately, but I decided it was time for a visit."

"Wonderful." The demon's gaze flitted to Minho, gleaming when he sensed the pulsing of Newt's power thrumming around the human. "Would you like a table for you and your pet?"

Beside him, Minho's body went rigid and he snatched his hand from Newt's. Missing the warmth, Newt fought the urge to growl in anger. "He's not my pet," he replied.

The man's lips parted in confusion. Then his eyes grew round. "O—Oh—My apologies," he stammered, dipping his head once. "I didn't realize that you think of him as... Well, I assumed incorrectly."

"You assumed what any demon would," Newt assured him, hiding the annoyance sparking in him; he didn't want Minho to be put off by this place.

"Maybe so, but I shouldn't have." The man smiled again, this one much warmer and with no fang visible. "I'll find you two a table farther away from the...others." He glanced pointedly across the room. A girl in a scrap of a dress was perching herself on a demon's lap, practically purring into his ear. Casting a glance heavenward (as though he'd receive any help from there), the man beckoned for the two to follow him.

They weaved between tables in the dim room, Newt staying behind Minho in a gesture of both politeness and protectiveness. As they passed, a few gazes were caught by Minho's strong form and held for several moments. He was such an untainted human, except for the sting of Newt's power they no doubt felt on him. Newt grimaced. The use of his true name had accidentally marked Minho as his. Every demon here had to know it and it was made all the more intriguing by Minho's appearance; he was claimed by Newt, yet he bore no scars or sins from the demon.

They're all going to think I've gone soft, Newt thought in despair.

"Here we are," the dark-skinned man said, gesturing to a table near the center of the room. "Please let me know if they become too loud for you." He bobbed his head toward the rowdy humans once again, before slipping away like water droplets down a leaf.

"This place is..." Minho began hesitantly, as he sat down across from Newt.

"Terrifying, I know," Newt finished for him.

Minho gave him a small smile. "I was going to say beautiful, in a dark sort of way."

Newt allowed a smirk to tease his lips. "Didn't you know? All demons are like that."

Minho's gaze slid away then, toward the band at the back. Their instruments glinted in the blue glow of the candles. Newt waited for whatever was coming next, posture relaxed. Under the table, his hand was in a fist. "Did he really think I was your pet?" Minho asked at last. His voice was small and when his gaze shifted back to Newt, there was something almost hurt there.

Newt took a breath. "Most demons see humans as property," he explained. "It was normal for him to think that."

"But is that what you think?"

Glancing away, Newt looked at the floor. "No," he confessed.

To his relief, Minho's shoulders relaxed from their tense state. "Then what am I?" he asked.

"Well," Newt replied awkwardly, a blush threatening to rise in his face, "you don't ask to give me blood or...sex, and you know my Demon's name. I suppose most demons would...assume I've taken a mate." At this, he dropped all covers of usual confidence and stared at the sleek ebony tabletop.

There was a period of silence. Awkwardly, Minho muttered, "wouldn't we, um, have had to, you know, do more than just kissing if we're...mates?"

"No, demon's mates are chosen for other reasons," Newt answered at once. He lifted his gaze to Minho's face and saw the surprise flickering across his features. "Mostly for compatibility, beauty, or attraction." He coughed into his hand. "Love."

Silence again. Then, in a voice so low, it sent a shiver through Newt's entire being, Minho asked, "Newt, are you in love with me?"

Newt shook his head. But what he said was, "I don't know." Damn it all, he was supposed to be a demon. What was happening to everything he'd been before?

Minho Park would be his ruination.

-END OF PART ONE-


	2. Chapter 2

Hang in there, guys, here's part two. Your reviews were all so awesome to read and I'm really happy you love this crazy dark world as much as I do. I'm not giving any hints as to what's in this next chapter, other thannnn...Newt does something we've never seen before. ;)

I really hope you like it, so let me know if you did! Until next time!-

-PART TWO-

Minho couldn't focus on anything here. There were so many distractions, between the music crooning from the band to the humans whispering in their demons' ears. He had never seen such shameless displays. Across the room, a girl with dark hair was sitting up against her demon, murmuring to him while his hand not-so-discreetly crept up her thigh. Another couple stole a long wicked kiss in the corner, hands wandering and breaths leaving in bursts. This place was insane and chaotic.

But it was also strangely...captivating, in a whimsical way. There must've been something about being in a room full of otherworldly beings. Minho was appalled by the others here, but he wasn't acting as freaked-out as he thought he would. There was an invisible cloud in the air, lulling his senses. Their food had been brought to them and (after Newt carefully checked for poison in Minho's) it was exotic and delicious. Their drinks were served in intricate crystal glasses with long stems. Minho didn't know what it was, but it was wine-red and tasted marvelous. Now he drowsily gazed around the room at the others.

There was a breathtaking couple over in the corner, both of them boys and both demons. The one with the shock of chocolate hair ran a sharp claw playfully under the other's chin. It must've tickled because his partner, a beautiful white-blonde boy, giggled and ducked away shyly. The lingering kiss they shared afterward was unusually tender, considering they were creatures of Hell.

Demons must make such devoted lovers, if given the chance, he thought to himself. He glanced over at Newt.

"Hey," he said, smiling slyly at the demon.

Newt raised his eyebrows, glass held between slender fingers. "Hey," he replied. The word flowed like magic from his lips, as did the accompanying half-grin. God, how could he be so perfect? "Feeling okay?"

"Maybe I shouldn't drink any more of this," Minho answered, setting his glass down. His mind felt a bit fuzzy.

"Ah. I should've warned you about that." Newt tapped the side of his glass with a claw's tip, apologetic. "I'd forgotten what Viinim can do to humans."

Minho squinted at his drink. "What?"

"Viinim," Newt repeated. The word spilled like ink from his tongue; Demon's Tongue. "A wine crafted by demon magic. It can sometimes cause humans to feel a little drunk when they've had as much as you. If you drink more than one glass, though, it makes you downright delirious."

"What does it do to demons if you drink too much?"

Newt smiled around a sip of his drink. "It just makes us drunk."

Minho watched him. He watched the way Newt's lips touched the rim of his glass and how his throat moved when he swallowed. His lashes slipping down over his brilliant irises, the minuscule ping of a fang against crystal... Minho nervously licked his lips, feeling like a foolish boy about to talk to a crush. "I think you'd be pretty funny when you're drunk," he commented.

Chiming laughter rose out of Newt. "Love, trust me, you don't want to see me drunk," he chuckled.

"Why not?"

"No, I think I'll save that story for another time."

Snickering along with the blonde, Minho eyed the place beside him. He remembered the girl up against her demon. "Can I sit next to you?" he asked, trying for a shy tone.

"No need to ask," Newt replied, brushing it off casually.

Minho shifted his chair around the table, placing it within three inches of Newt's. Honestly, he was afraid to get any closer. He didn't think Newt was like the others and Minho didn't want to act like them either. But he did want...something. He waited until Newt had put his glass down again. Then he reached over and placed his fingers on the back of Newt's hand, resting on his leg under the table. There was a jolt of their skin in contact and Newt paused in his movements. "What would it be like, if I was your pet?" Minho asked.

Newt turned sharply to him, an unreadable emotion in his face. "Minho..."

"I'm not annoyed or anything," Minho reassured. "I just wanna know."

"We would probably be acting like the other demons and their humans here," Newt answered, simple and short.

"Mmhm." Minho stroked his thumb over Newt's knuckles and Newt glanced down at their hands. "So you mean I'd be throwing myself at you," he assumed, the mischief surfacing in his expression.

A wry curve appeared on Newt's lips. "It'd make a nice change, wouldn't it?"

"For you, maybe." They shared a knowing glance. Then Newt slipped his hand from under Minho's; Minho's palm landed on his leg, warm over the fabric of his black slacks, and Newt settled his on top of Minho's. Minho slid his thumb over Newt's knee and the sudden longing to touch more of him jolted through his body. "Newt?"

"Hmm?" Newt hummed, running a nail along the back of Minho's index finger.

"If only demon's mates know their true names, why did Max know yours?"

Newt sighed. "You do seem to ask about the longest stories," he muttered. His finger didn't stop moving on Minho's knuckles. "To make it short, we were in a situation involving a church and a team of very powerful exorcists. Demons working together are stronger when they can use each other's names. And we were...closer then." The discomfort was evident in his words now. "Now he knows my name and I know his."

Minho's curiosity sparked. "What's Max's true name?" he asked.

"I don't think I'll give you power over two demons just yet," Newt teased.

"Aw, but Newt—" Minho halted abruptly when Newt lifted a finger and placed it against his lips. Minho's whole body was focused now on the soft touch of Newt's index finger on his lower lip.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" Newt asked, quietly smug at the effect he had on Minho. He was grinning when he pulled his hand away.

Breathing again, Minho tried to remember where they were. "Um. Newt..."

"What?"

"Kiss me?"

A flash of surprise lit in Newt's face. "Here, in front of all these demons? You surprise me, Minho."

"Please," Minho murmured, a near-whisper in his lowest voice.

Newt's gaze fixed on him, intent and predatory. Minho inched his chair closer and Newt leaned in with slow grace. Their lips met in a sleepy kiss. Minho closed his eyes and drank in the sweet taste of Newt. Newt's tongue was lazy on his, his hand reaching up to cup Minho's cheek. There were only their breaths together, with music in the background and candlelight around them. Newt's teeth pricked Minho's lip and that longing washed into him again. He slid his hand up Newt's leg, not stopping until he brushed dangerously close to Newt's belt buckle.

There was a falter in the pulse of Newt's power surrounding them. Breaking the kiss, he grabbed Minho's wrist to halt his advances. The way his lips parted and his cheeks flushed lightly made Minho's blood heat up. "Min," he managed.

Minho tipped his head forward until their foreheads touched. "I want you," he confessed in a whisper.

Newt gave a breathless little laugh. "Sweet thing, don't tempt me."

"I mean it," Minho murmured, and Newt sobered. The human brushed their noses together, an affectionate gesture that he paired with a wicked tightening of his fingers on Newt's thigh. "Take me home with you, tonight."

For the first time, Newt was struck speechless. "But I'd thought..."

"I'm tired of waiting."

Something dangerous, but tempting all the same, shadowed Newt's eyes. "If this is some sort of trick..."

"No tricks," Minho cut in, and boldly pressed his mouth to Newt's again.

There was a muffled growl from Newt before he kissed back, bringing a hand up to tighten around Minho's collar. Minho let out a soft sound from the back of his throat and for a few seconds, they were consumed with each other.

Then they were interrupted.

"Aww, well if it isn't the little human and his demon," a sickly voice drawled.

Minho jerked away from Newt, face crimson. Then he saw who had spoken and his blood froze. As though he'd been summoned by their very conversation, Max stood at the head of the table, a slash of his smile set in place. His suit was the color of blood, darkened to near-black. The flash of his auburn hair was as perfect as ever, but his green eyes were lethal. He regarded the couple with scorn. "Enjoying your pet, Newt?"

"Get out." Newt was on his feet in an instant, blinking when Minho joined him.

Max glanced back and forth between them in amusement. "Get out?" he echoed, a hand on his chest. "You don't own this place. I can come and go as I please, right?" He tossed the "right" over his shoulder, where a girl with hip-length golden hair stood. She giggled behind a hand, sapphire dress winking under the lights. A human slave for Max then. How nice.

"If anyone here knew what you tried to do to a demon's claim, they'd throw you out themselves," Newt said icily.

Max scoffed. "Shut up, Izikk."

The use of Newt's name snapped in the air. Newt bared his fangs in a frustrated snarl, unable to speak because of his true name's power over him. Tipping his head back, Max laughed. "I love when that happens," he chuckled, enjoying Newt's anger. It was a heavy pulsing, now, sending waves against Minho's body. He shuddered and the hatred he felt for Max boiled up again inside. He thought he was so smart, taking advantage of something he never should've known. Minho snuck a glance at Newt. The blonde's hands were tight fists at his sides. Minho hated when Newt was helpless like this. Hated every second of it. No one had a right to do that to Minho's demon.

More daring than he had any right to be, he strode right up to Max (pleased to find he was the same height, if not taller) and glared into those cobra's eyes. "Don't talk to him like that," he growled.

Max's eyebrows shot up. Then he quickly wiped the astonishment off his face and straightened up. Showing off his sharp teeth, he sneered. "Look at the little mouse, trying to play with the cats," he teased. "I'd mind my own business, if I were you."

Minho forced himself not to back down. He could feel the stares of a few others on them now, burning into his back. Newt's was one of them. "And I'd get the hell out of here, if I were you," he returned.

"Watch your mouth, pet," Max snapped. "I broke you once and I'm not afraid to do it again."

"You're a coward," Minho retorted and the girl behind Max gasped. Max's gaze flared, but Minho wasn't backing away yet. "You'd never touch me if I wasn't human. Even if I had half the power you did, you'd be too afraid."

Max growled and the sound went straight through Minho's soul. The atmosphere hummed and several candles on the walls puffed out in wisps of smoke. Someone muttered, "oh great, here we go again." Minho began to realize he'd made a mistake when Max's eyes turned to twin emerald flames. "Insignificant little human!" Max raged, and his voice echoed like two voices joined into one. "You will never speak to me like that again!"

Minho had half a second to see the silver-blue of hellfire in Max's palms, flaming into existence with a crack. Then he knew that he wouldn't survive this. He heard the roar of flames, and Max's fury, and then Newt, just once. "Minho!"

A strange hotcold feeling swept over him from head to toe, freezing him in place. There was something on top of him, something snaking under his skin, something inside of him...

Then his vision went black.

-X-X-X-

Max smirked in triumph as Minho's body was utterly consumed by crackling flames. They danced over the floor and licked up toward the ceiling, cackling like the Devil's laughter. He smoothed down the front of his jacket and flicked a piece of dust from the sleeve. Served him right. No tiny speck like him was going to speak to a demon in such a way. How had Izikk put up with it? Ignoring the frowns from a few other demons in the room, Max began to turn away from the wreckage at the table. "Little pet?" he called to Sylvia, the girl who now stood shivering a few paces away. "Why don't we—?"

"You."

The voice was everywhere and nowhere, ringing in Max's ears and making his mind buzz painfully. Shock radiated through him and he wheeled around. He went rigid when he saw what had called to him.

Standing where Max's fire had been raking at the black carpet, was that incompetent human, Minho. He was upright, hands at his sides, and completely unscathed. His clothes weren't burned and his storm-black hair wasn't the least bit singed. He was still alive.

When he glared at Max, his eyes were the blue of a flame's core.

"You," he snarled again, sounding...different. "You tried to kill MY human!"

Max's jaw dropped open in disbelief. "What're you—?"

"You tried to kill MY HUMAN!"

"Just let me—"

"I will END you!"

"Newt, wait, wait," Max stuttered, backing up a few paces when the thing that looked like Minho advanced on him. His hands were held out in a defensive gesture. He knew that Newt was stronger than him after their last meeting. "You can't do this. You know the rules."

"To Hell with the rules!" the thing returned. It gripped a table's edge and flipped it with one hand. It crashed to the floor with a bang, making several people jump in their seats.

Max panicked. "You aren't allowed to possess a human in here!"

"I possess when I like." Newt didn't stop until Max was forced to back up, his back hitting a wall. Then Newt thrusted his face close to Max's, glowering into his eyes with fierce anger. "You knew," he said coldly. "You felt my power on him. He is mine and you KNEW it. Demons never steal mates from one another, you sick excuse for a demon!"

Max's hands shot up in a show of innocence. "I didn't know he was your mate!"

"Well you know now!" Seizing the front of Max's jacket, Newt hauled the demon's feet off the ground. Max choked, grabbing at the vise-like grip at his collar. Gulping, he watched as Minho's face glared at him through Newt's eyes. "Maxiis," he bit out, and Max stilled, "you will leave, and never approach Minho Park or Izikk Newton again. They are mates and demon's mates may never be touched. If you do, may the broken promise of your true name drag you back to Hell."

Without waiting for an answer, he dropped Max to the ground.

The entire restaurant was silent for the first time.

-X-X-X-

It was very quiet in the car.

They were still sitting in the parking lot. Dusk had fallen, staining the sky purple and grey. A few lonely stars were winking on around the trace of a crescent moon. Minho stared out at it, hands clasped uneasily in his lap. He wasn't speaking just yet. There were still weird sparks tingling all over him, from the inside out. Never before had he felt...THAT—just—that power, everywhere. Shifting his feet, he took a tentative breath. "...Newt."

"I'm sorry."

It wasn't the words, but the tremble in it that made Minho glance up. He'd never seen Newt like this. The demon's posture was hunched in his seat, one hand on the steering wheel and the other at his forehead. Minho's heart ached. "You don't have to apologize," he ventured.

"No, I do," Newt replied, clipped. "I never should have done that."

"Newt, I really understand—"

"No, you don't!" Newt cut him off, and Minho blinked. Closing his eyes, Newt speared his fingers through his hair. "What I did was... Demons are not meant to do that to their mates. Ever."

Minho studied him. "So you really do think we're mates?" he asked.

"...yes," Newt confessed in a murmur. Then he hurried on: "but that doesn't justify what I did."

"Newt..."

Newt held his hand out for silence. Minho couldn't remember Newt ever being this unsettled. "You don't know what it means, because you aren't one of us," he managed. "Demon's never possess each other, or their mates, it's the highest form of violation, and I let Max get to me when I shouldn't—"

He was broken off when Minho grabbed his hand to reel him into a hard kiss. A single barely-there noise came from Newt and he sank into the contact. The kiss was soft and Minho cupped Newt's jaw, trying to convey how he felt through the action. When they pulled apart, Newt wouldn't look at him. A lock of blonde hair fell across his forehead. "I understand if you ask me to remove the Circle and never come near you again," he murmured.

"What? No, Newt—" Minho stroked his thumb over Newt's cheek, making the blonde glance up at him in surprise. "I know that you only possessed me to stop Max. It's okay."

Newt's eyes searched Minho's expression in growing awe. "A demon would never have forgiven me for that," he said.

"But I'm a human."

"Yes, but you're also my...partner," Newt mumbled. "You shouldn't forgive me so easily, Minho."

"I do," Minho insisted. He cradled Newt's face in both hands, fingers touching silken hair. The old fear had long since faded; Newt wouldn't hurt him, not ever. Minho closed his eyes and leaned their foreheads together. "I forgive you because you've saved my life multiple times now, no matter what you did before. I don't care that you're a demon. It doesn't matter what you did, ever. I forgive you, because I'm in love with you."

He opened his eyes to find Newt staring at him. "Yeah. There, I said it," Minho joked, half a smile on his lips. "I'm in love with you, Newt. I don't care what you are and it's fine that you possessed me to save me. Okay?"

Newt shut his eyes briefly. "Damn you, Minho Park," he muttered. "You make a fool of me."

Smiling a bit, Minho sensed that he'd said the right thing. He leaned back into his seat again, pulling his hands from Newt's jaw. Newt watched his every movement as their skin slid apart and it sent a hot coil into Minho's stomach. He dropped his gaze shyly. "Should we go home now?" he asked, quiet.

Something like hurt darted over Newt's features. "Oh. Of course." He settled back into his seat and fiddled with the steering wheel. "I should have known you'd want to leave after a night like this."

Minho smirked. "I meant I wanted to go home with you," he admitted softly.

Newt didn't move, but his power surged so hard into the car that the engine erupted into life with a roar. Minho snickered as Newt took a deep breath in embarrassment. "Damn car," the blonde mumbled. "You're going to pay for that."

Minho wondered if he was still talking to the car.

-TO BE CONCLUDED IN PART THREE


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Part Three! Sorry it took so long guys. But I have a few things to tell you. So, I might not be writing as much on here anymore. Yes, I am going to finish 30 Shades and I'm not completely quitting fanfiction, but there are some other things taking up my time. Mainly, school. Plus, a lot of my writing is now focused on my own book :)

I really appreciate all of your reviews on this story and I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter of it :D-

-PART THREE-

Minho's jaw dropped when he emerged from the car in the driveway of Newt's home. It was incredible, with tall white walls and pillars to support the roof of the wide porch. The deep velvet of the night sky and the surrounding trees gave a great backdrop. Minho's shoes barely made a sound on the black pavement of the drive leading up to that sprawling porch. He could sense Newt behind him, the engine of the car dying away and that charge of electricity dancing into Minho's nerves. He climbed up the ivory stone steps onto the porch and waited for Newt.

"This is where you live?" he asked, gazing at the double ebony doors, a stark contrast with the rest of the pure white.

"Yes." Newt appeared next to him, silent as a ghost. His lips twisted upward wryly. "Why? Is it so hard to believe that I'd like a home in the human world?"

"No, I mean, don't you live in...Hell, normally?"

"Sometimes, I stay there with the others," Newt replied, shrugging. "Sometimes I'd like to live without the creatures of Hell around me, wreaking havoc."

Minho narrowed his eyes. "Don't you like to cause trouble too, if you're a demon?"

"Yes, but I'd prefer to cause it under my own roof," Newt answered in a silken tone. Moving up against Minho's side, he slipped an arm around the human's waist. "With the person of my choice," he added.

Newt tilted his chin up, reaching for a kiss, and Minho's lashes drooped. "Newt," he murmured, and then Newt's lips were on his. It was slow, at first, Newt's breaths quiet against Minho's. Minho's hands wandered up on their own and cradled the back of Newt's neck. The golden hair there was feathery to the touch and he couldn't resist tugging lightly at it once. Newt grabbed the front of his jacket and the kiss started to become heated. Newt's fangs grazed his lips, parting them, and Minho whimpered at the dark taste of Newt. Raking his fingers through Newt's hair, he hauled the demon closer. Growling, Newt planted a hand at the back of Minho's head and dragged him toward the front door.

They collapsed against it, Newt's back on the dark wood. The blonde hooked a leg around Minho's as he fumbled with the doorknob. Minho felt Newt's knee move, slipping from around his and sneaking up between his legs. Gasping, he broke the kiss and took a swift step back. With rumpled hair and a puzzled expression, Newt remained against the door. He looked lethally tempting. "I just..." Minho trailed off.

Newt's fingers paused on the doorknob. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No," Minho answered too-quickly and blushed at Newt's knowing expression. "Um. I just don't want to...start this out here." Toeing the porch in a shy manner, he asked, "can we go inside?"

Newt's mouth turned up at one side. "Oh, is my little human turning coy on me tonight?" he asked. At Minho's deepening blush, the blonde turned the doorknob with a flick of his wrist. "Don't worry, love. Innocence suits you, but only for now." With a light push against the door, the lavish interior of Newt's home opened up. "Humans first," Newt offered, stepping aside.

Minho passed Newt over the threshold and into what appeared to be a hallway of water. The floor beneath was snowy stone, pure and pristine, but the walls were all glass. Through them, he could see dark waters churning and the darting of fish. They were all of the same species and they were beautiful. He admired them in fascination as Newt closed the door with a click. "Where did you get these?" he asked.

"I'm a being from another world, Minho," Newt replied, approaching the glass and tapping a claw against it. "I can find whatever I please and bring it to my home."

Minho glanced down where the hallway ended and opened into another room. "This is a gigantic house," he remarked.

"It is."

"Do you have parties or anything?"

"Not much, no." Newt touched his finger again to the glass and a fish wandered over to investigate.

Minho watched the demon, silhouetted against an oceanic backdrop. "It must get lonely."

"Perhaps." Taking his hand from the glass, Newt sent Minho half a smile. "Though not as lonely as it used to be."

"What, with the fish?" Minho scoffed.

"No." Newt walked across the hall to him and let their shoulders brush. "With you," he said, low and with a coil of heat.

Minho was going to kiss that smug smirk right off Newt's lips.

A hot shiver curled inside of him at the thought of what he'd agreed to do, tonight, with Newt. A demon of Hell. He was in love with a demon of Hell. It brought both a feeling of joy and unease into his heart. Finally, he was in love for the first time, but it was with someone no human ever should've loved. How far they'd come from a stormy night alone at home.

"What's the rest of the house like?" Minho asked, trying to fill some of the silence hanging in the air.

Newt held out his hand in invitation. "Let me show you."

Cheeks stained pink, Minho accepted Newt's hand. Their fingers laced together and Newt began to guide him down the length of the hallway. The blonde's magic tickled Minho's skin and wrapped itself around him. He let himself sink into it with a sigh; he liked the way it felt and knowing that Newt had a mark on him was deliciously possessive.

The two emerged in what appeared to be a joined dining-and-living room. It was vast, with soaring ceilings and walls painted deepest blue. Minho gawked up at the glittering sapphires of three chandeliers as they rounded the corner of a carven dining table. "This place is amazing," he said. Glimpsing the archway that led into the living room, he craned his neck to peer in. Visible in the dimness were a plush black sofa, more expertly-crafted furniture, and a stone fireplace. The fireplace stole all attention to it with its simple elegance, even with no fire lit at the moment.

"Everything here was crafted by demon magic," Newt explained. He had paused next to another hallway branching off from between the dining and living rooms.

"YOUR magic?" Minho asked.

"A few things. Some rooms were designed by others." Newt's midnight eyes slid over to Minho. "My room was made by my own power."

Avoiding Newt's gaze for a moment, Minho studied their impressive surroundings again. "Everything made by demons," he mumbled. "And nothing human at all." A stab of anxiety hit him. "I don't belong here, huh?"

"Maybe not," Newt agreed. Then, in a lower murmur, "but you belong with me."

His hand pulled away from Minho's, making Minho blink in surprise. Then a hand was knotting around the tie at his collar and yanking him forward. Minho gasped, the sound cut off by Newt's mouth on his. Newt kissed him fiercely, clasping the back of his neck with his free hand. Melting, Minho wrapped his arms around his demon's waist and brought their bodies flush against each other. The tiniest noise rose from Newt's throat. Minho would've laid him out on the dining room table right then. But Newt was backing up, taking Minho with him. Minho almost stumbled over his own feet, he was so obsessed with feeling Newt in his arms, tasting Newt on his lips. They made it into another dusky hallway before Newt leaned back against a wall and dragged Minho in close. The kiss ended, but the sound of their heavy breaths stayed.

"Let me," Newt whispered, carding his fingers through Minho's hair. "Let me have you, tonight, and tomorrow, and all of my existence."

Minho's heart jumped at the words. "Newt?"

Newt touched a kiss to Minho's chin, then his upper lip, and then his nose. It was the simplest and sweetest gesture he'd ever shown. "Remember," he breathed, a hint of play in his half-smile, "I always get what I want." Leaning in, he ghosted his lips along the curve of Minho's ear. His hands slid from Minho's hair, to his collar, a fingertip hooking in his tie to loosen it. "And, gorgeous human, my lovely little thing, I've never wanted like I want you."

The words were wonderfully familiar and sent molten metal sinking through Minho's veins. He smoothed his hands up Newt's sides and then back down again. There was a feel of lean muscle beneath that made him tremble. "I want you too," he replied.

"Can I have you?" The question was an exhale from Newt's lips that sent a tickle of breath along Minho's ear.

Slowly, he rested his forehead on Newt's and whispered, "yes."

Newt had the lapels of his suit jacket in an instant and practically yanked him down the hall. There was a fog of want beginning in the demon's eyes and Minho felt Newt's electric charge thrum inside of him. High on the thought of what they were about to do, he caged Newt's jaw in his hands and covered his mouth with his own. Newt let his composure slip with all the grace of a demon. He shoved Minho's jacket from his shoulders, kissing back so that fangs caught in Minho's lip once or twice. Leaving the jacket on the floor, Minho brought his hands to Newt's hip; ducking away from the kiss, he pressed his lips to the side of Newt's neck.

It was the first time he'd ever kissed Newt like this. His skin tasted like sparks when Minho mouthed up his throat to his ear. Newt's reaction shocked him. The blonde dropped his head back and a beautiful moan escaped from his throat. "Newt," Minho rasped into Newt's jaw, as he continued to trail kisses there. He couldn't remember feeling quite like this with the demon before. He found Newt's ear and traced his lips along the edge of it, took it lightly between his teeth. Before he could think, he was curving his hands under Newt's thighs to lift him up.

"Minho," Newt exhaled, allowing it to slip out in a whimper. He wrapped his legs around Minho's waist and Minho pinned him up against a wall. The back of Newt's head hit the wall as Minho ran his nose down Newt's throat. "Oh, darling thing," Newt breathed, and then he whimpered again when Minho's teeth met skin. "Second door on the right is mine..."

Minho didn't waste any more time in the hallway because he needed Newt's clothes off RIGHT NOW. He pulled Newt from the wall and they staggered into the back of the hall. On either side was a door. Minho steered them toward the one on the right. He shouldered it open and they stumbled inside. While Minho paused for a second to study the room, Newt lowered his legs from around his waist. There was a hum in the air and the door swung shut on its own. Newt took Minho's tie in his grasp again, then stopped when he noticed Minho's attention distracted. He followed Minho's gaze. "Oh. Yes, this is..." Searching for his self-control, Newt smoothed a hand over his hair. "This is my room."

Where did Minho even start? The carpet was cream, the walls were dark maroon, and there was another obsidian fireplace at the right wall. This one had small blue flames dancing inside to light the room. The left wall was dominated by a bed of black silk, circular in shape, but more than big enough for two people. Minho imagined how soft it must be and what Newt must look like, sprawled out on the mattress...

"Well?" Newt asked, smoothly breaking Minho from his thoughts. "What do you think?"

"I'm not leaving." The words barely made it out before Newt was hauling him across the room, tugging at his tie. He got the stubborn thing off and set to work tearing Minho's shirt open. He managed to get every button undone, but before he could get it off, Minho pushed him back toward the bed. The backs of Newt's knees hit it first and Minho stood over him. Hands planting on the mattress, he bent to kiss Newt's neck. Clawed fingertips ran down his back, dragging his shirt down as Newt leaned into his kisses. "I can't wait any more," Minho whined out, straightening long enough to pull off his shirt completely. He saw the way Newt's eyes raked over him and pinned the demon between his arms again. "I need you."

"Love, you'll get no arguments from me," Newt purred. He leaned back as Minho slid over him on the mattress, elbows propping him half-up. Just when they'd human leaned in for a kiss, Newt hooked his knees around Minho's hips. Giving a hard push of his legs, he flipped them over. Minho's eyebrows rose as his back met the sheets and he gazed up at Newt above him. White-gold hair fell across Newt's eyes as he straddled Minho's waist. The firelight played over his porcelain skin as he reached up and undid his tie. "You don't know," Newt murmured, "how long I've waited. That night in the storm wasn't the first time I saw you." He tossed his tie away and shrugged out of his jacket, movements fluid.

Captivated, Minho could only watch every tantalizing motion Newt made. "What d'you mean?" he asked.

"I saw you for the first time at a dance at your school." Newt was undoing the buttons of his shirt and really, it was much too distracting. His mouth quirked up. "I was looking for a young soul to steal. You wore a suit, like tonight, and the lights played in your hair. I thought that no human had any right to look like you."

Pushing up from his elbows, Minho sat up. "What else?" he asked in a husky tone, helping Newt open his shirt. Beneath, a golden chain was revealed, glittering against his collarbone.

"You were too young," Newt mumbled. He dropped his hands to let Minho open his shirt, instead skimming them admiringly along Minho's biceps. "I wanted to take you then, but I knew that if I waited, you'd grow into this. You would be beautiful in a way no human ever was."

Minho touched a kiss to Newt's collarbone, sighing at the soft skin. "Did I meet your expectations?" he asked. His fingers danced down Newt's spine, pulling his shirt downward.

"You surpassed them," Newt breathed, lashes low with equal lust and longing. The obsidian cross piercing at his navel had appeared, shining in the firelight.

A grin threatened Minho's mouth. "You know that's just your opinion, right?" he teased. "I'm not really..."

Suddenly, Newt planted his hands on Minho's shoulders and lowered him to the mattress again. Minho inhaled sharply as Newt bent down over him, every muscle bending wonderfully under his skin. "Maybe it is just my opinion," Newt whispered, touching a teasing kiss to Minho's chin. "But surely you can take a demon's compliment over a human's." Bending down, he nuzzled Minho's neck, prompting a soft sound from the human. "Especially when that demon has invited you into his bed," Newt murmured against skin.

Newt's hand worked its way down Minho's body, shaping to his chest and the definition of his stomach. Minho let out a hoarse whine when Newt tugged at his belt buckle. "Newt, please," he begged, clinging to Newt's shoulder blades.

"Sweet little thing, it's still delectable when you beg." With a single smooth movement, Newt opened Minho's belt and then his pants. Nearly panting, Minho lifted up his hips so that the demon could peel them off down his legs. In the back of his mind, he knew that he hadn't gone this far with Newt before and he didn't even know if there would be any consequences for sleeping with a demon. But then Newt whispered, "beautiful," into his shoulder and a fierce love surged through him for the demon. He really was in love with Newt, more in love than he'd ever imagined he'd be. There wasn't going to be anyone else.

"Take yours off," he murmured, reaching between them for Newt's belt. He had it undone in moments and Newt took over, getting his pants open and off. Then he bent to place his lips at Minho's neck, a hint at what was coming. Minho twined his fingers in Newt's hair as the blonde kissed his way down his chest. Sharpened claws ran down Minho's sides, prompting a whimper from him when Newt rested them at his hips. The demon didn't stop his heated kissing until he'd reached Minho's navel.

"You," Newt mumbled, ghosting his lips over Minho's hip, "make me so weak."

"Is that a bad thing?" Minho asked breathlessly.

He heard the smirk in Newt's voice. "No."

Then fingers were dipping into the waistband of Minho's boxers and pulling them down. Gasping, he struggled not to move to cover himself. This was Newt. Demon or not, Minho trusted him. He could let Newt see him vulnerable like this. Newt's too-blue eyes made their slow way up Minho's body, his thumb drawing circles into the space above Minho's hip. Blushing, Minho had to avert his gaze. "Stop staring," he murmured teasingly.

"I would've thought you'd enjoy it," Newt replied with just a bit of arrogance. His palms were sliding back up Minho's stomach as he stretched himself out on top of the human. The feel of skin on skin made Newt purr. "You are simply exquisite, love." He pressed their lips together in a slow slow kiss.

Minho moaned into it, hands skimming the length of Newt's back then back up again. Every inch of him felt like silk and velvet, he tasted of flame, and there were only Newt's briefs separating them. Newt kissed him senseless, idly twirling a finger in the spiked strands of Minho's hair. Firelight danced over both of them and Minho felt he could've stayed right here, right now, forever. Newt caught his lower lip between his teeth, gently pulling until he broke the kiss. "Turn over for me, Min," Newt crooned.

Minho must've looked worried, because Newt dropped a reassuring kiss on his nose. "I promise, darling, I will be so gentle with you." He lowered his mouth to whisper into Minho's jawline: "you deserve to be cherished and even if I don't have a soul, I know I can give you that."

Minho's voice was soft. "Okay."

Awkward and unsure, he did as Newt told, turning over onto his stomach. The lean feel of Newt's body on top of his, chest to back, made him mewl in pleasure. He could feel the cross piercing against his skin. God, he loved that piercing. There was a shifting of clothing leaving skin and then Newt's fingertips tracing a light pattern along Minho's shoulder. "My Minho," Newt murmured into the dark. Minho felt the demon kiss his ear and he closed his eyes.

When Newt's body pushed against him for the first time, was inside him for the first time, Minho almost lost his mind. His spine arched under Newt, fingers knotting in the sheets, and he released an obscene sound he'd never made before. Tears pricked his eyes. "Newt," he choked. "It h—hurts."

"Shhh," Newt hushed. "I know, love, I know. But it won't soon."

The affectionate soothings continued until Minho relaxed. He was utterly dumbfounded by this Newt, but he couldn't say he didn't absolutely love it. Exhaling long and low, he shifted his body up into Newt's. That was when Newt started moving and Minho saw stars. Silk slid over his stomach and Newt's body slid over his back, igniting pleasure everywhere. He was a gasping, groaning mess under the demon almost immediately. Newt kept the pace slow, but desperate, grinding into Minho with that slipping-away composure he'd been showing all night. They were electric. Minho's breaths came and went in bursts. He tried rocking himself back against Newt and heard the demon moan. Claws raked down his side, leaving reddened marks. But he didn't care; the pain felt as good as the ecstasy.

He didn't know how long they made love or how many times. But he knew Newt's breaths in the dark and Newt's porcelain skin, Newt's silver voice, and Newt Newt Newt.

He remembered one crystalline moment, with Newt gasping for air and burying his face in Minho's neck, whispering hoarsely,

"I love you."

-x-x-x-

They fell asleep entangled with each other. The fire died down in the fireplace. Their harsh breathing fell into deeper sighs of sleep. They didn't think about tomorrow. There was just this.

A human and his demon.


	4. Chapter 4

-Okay, so I thought that Ruination was over, but then I realized there was still a question to be answered about Newt's and Minho's relationship. So, this epilogue is to answer that question. This is the ending to the main storyline of Hellfire. Though, I love this world so much, that I think there's gonna be some more one-shots coming soon. But as for all the loose ends, this ties them all together and sets up our beautiful little couple. :)

I'm so happy you all loved this so much, because I know I did too. Thank you for all the wonderful support you've given me. I hope to write more for you in future :)-

-EPILOGUE-

A nightmare of Max's laughter, fire, and screams jolted Minho awake in an unfamiliar room. Gasping, he sat bolt upright, sheets slipping down his torso and his eyes wide. He glanced hurriedly around the room at the ornate fireplace and maroon-and-ebony furniture. None of this was his! Where was he!?

Then, in a flash, he remembered. A long sigh of relief escaped him as he relaxed in the lavish circular bed. The covers were red-and-black silk and they were soft in every place they touched his bare skin. He realized that that was pretty much everywhere at this point, considering he wore only his boxers. Running his hands through messy black hair, he released another breath, sharp with lingering fear. That nightmare had felt much too vivid, too real, for his liking. He'd thought he was going to watch Max slaughter everyone he cared about right in front of him, blood spattering the walls and flames leaping—

His thoughts crashed to a halt when a figure shifted from the mattress to his right, a hand splaying on his stomach. He blinked as a gorgeous fair-haired demon drew himself up to rest an ivory cheek on his chest. "Mmm, darling, what's wrong?" Newt asked sleepily, eyes still closed as he leaned against a still-upright Minho.

Minho wanted to melt under Newt's chocolaty sleep-voice. "I'm fine," he murmured. "Bad dream about Max, I think."

"Ugh, don't talk about him here." Newt touched a few lazy kisses to Minho's chest. "Come back to bed."

Minho braced a hand on the mattress and ran the other down Newt's back once. The demon looked odd and beautiful without his colored nails or cross necklaces. He still sported his obsidian cross pierced at his navel though and Minho adored it. "Newt," he began reluctantly. "You know...I have to go home at some point. My parents are probably furious by now."

"Oh, don't bother." Newt gave a light yawn. "I'll alter their memories for you later."

"Well..."

"Minho," Newt complained, and nuzzled into Minho's chest. His whimper came muffled: "will it help if I beg? Please, love, come back to bed. It's cold without you." He blinked up at Minho, drowsy and with half-lidded blue eyes.

Oh, Minho was a sucker for Newt's bedroom eyes. "Okay," he said softly. He pressed his lips to the top of Newt's head. In return, Newt dragged him down onto the mattress again. Minho swallowed an overwhelming surge of affection as Newt tugged the covers up to their chins. The demon had been utterly devoted to Minho's comfort since they'd made love for the first time the night before. Minho had awoken halfway through the night, dazed, and found piles of lush pillows surrounding him. There was also a feather-soft blanket added to the bed and it had felt marvelous. When he questioned Newt, the demon had just said, "if there's not enough, let me know."

Now, Newt was tucking himself up against Minho's side, curling a leg around Minho's as sleep tried to overtake him again. Minho played with a strand of Newt's hair. God, did he love him. "Newt?" he tried.

"What?"

"Are you...um. Nothing." He wasn't even sure what he wanted to ask.

Newt shifted under the covers. "Nothing?"

"Yeah, I forgot what I was gonna say," Minho lied. A yawn threatened to rise out of him and he sank himself down beneath the warm sheets even more. "What time is it?" he asked.

"A few hours before dawn." Delicately, Newt ghosted his fingertips over Minho's forehead and then his eyebrows, coaxing his eyes shut. "Go back to sleep, Minho," he murmured, index finger continuing down Minho's nose. "I'll wake you when it's morning."

"Kay," Minho mumbled, the tiredness already ebbing back into his bones.

Newt's hair brushed his neck and they laid silently for a few minutes. Newt's breathing sounded like a lullaby. Then Minho broke the peace again. "Izikk."

Newt's breath hitched. "Yes?"

"I'm glad you were my first."

Newt's eyes flicked open. He stayed where he was for several moments, unmoving. He didn't answer. His mind was running over those words, the words he'd uttered last night with Minho in his arms. He hadn't meant—That is, he hadn't known he'd slip up. Beneath him, Minho's body stilled into the peaceful breaths of sleep. Newt swallowed and propped himself up on his elbows. Bending over Minho, he studied the human's features: coal-black hair all mussed and his curving eyelashes and the tempting details of his sleek touchable skin. Newt watched his human sleep and a strange warm feeling stirred inside of him. He thought of those words and reached up to gently cup Minho's cheek. "Wretched human," he whispered, "you made me love you."

-X-X-X-

When Minho next woke up, he guessed it was morning. This room was deep in the vast house and so had no windows. But the silvery blue flames had been snuffed out in the fireplace and a lamp was lit on a bedside table. Forcing himself to sit up, he smoothed a strand of hair out of his face. He glanced at the empty space in bed beside him. Newt must've been awake already. Sighing, he stretched with his arms reaching for the ceiling, the bend of muscle feeling good in the morning. There was a shuffle of someone's feet in the doorway and he glanced up.

"Good morning." Newt leaned against the doorway, looking casually immaculate in his oversized ivory sweater and black jeans. His hair was still a little ruffled from sleep. Half of a smile tipped his lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." Minho lowered his arms again. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

Affection warmed Newt's gaze. "You looked so—" Abruptly, he cut himself off, a hint of pink in his cheeks. "That is, I thought you'd want to sleep longer."

Minho wondered what he'd been about to say. "Thanks," he mumbled, shyly ducking his head. "Um. Last night was..."

"It was," Newt agreed quietly.

Minho found that he was smiling. Then the smile was wiped right off his face when Newt strode to the bed and then kept coming, bending over Minho, making him lean back on his elbows with a hitched breath... Newt kissed his bottom lip and Minho whimpered, "Newt..."

A sigh fell from Newt's lips. "Do you know what you did to me?" he asked, and Minho was surprised by how his voice shook slightly. "You made me so..." He bowed his head into the crook of Minho's neck, nuzzling in and closing his eyes. "I never thought I'd take a human mate, Minho."

"I never thought I'd have a demon boyfriend," Minho replied, lightly massaging the back of Newt's neck.

The demon purred in his arms. "It's more than that, though," he whispered. His fingertips danced a path down Minho's torso. "I meant the things that I said last night."

Minho paused. "What are you saying?"

"You see, um... I love you." Swallowing, Newt closed his eyes. "If you had asked me if I thought I'd fall for you when we first met, I would've laughed in your face. Now I'd give my entire existence for you."

Minho kissed the top of Newt's head, the hair soft under his skin. Newt's body relaxed against his in response. "Well, now I have a problem," Minho said.

"What?"

"I don't wanna leave you." Stroking down Newt's spine, Minho wrinkled the hem of his sweater in his fingers. "But I have to go home eventually."

Newt shifted uncomfortably. "About that... Demons' mates usually live together."

"Newt, I can't," Minho replied sadly. "I still have a human life and a family. How could I just leave them? What would I tell them?"

Newt trailed a finger in circles on Minho's arm. "You don't have to tell them what I am. Consider it, Minho." His legs twined with Minho's on the bed. "You have my power marked on you now. Demons give human mates their power so that...so that you can live immortal with me." Minho stiffened and Newt hurried on, "I know it's sudden, but I want to spend eternity with you."

"Eternity?" Minho repeated.

"Yes." Lifting his head, Newt touched a kiss to Minho's chin.

"Newt, I..." Minho closed his eyes. "I don't think I can. What about my family and everyone else I know? Am I just gonna watch them all die without me?"

"Well—" Newt broke off, because that was exactly what Minho would have to do.

Minho slipped a hand under Newt's shirt, soothingly rubbing the demon's lower back. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "But I don't think I can do that."

Newt's body stilled. "You know that if you don't, I can't be with you," he replied, a hollowness in his words. "I have to keep away so that my power won't affect you."

Minho's heart stopped. He couldn't see Newt? "I...know. But...God." His eyes shut, a hurt expression tightening his jaw. "I'm sorry. Please, I know that you—Newt?"

In a flicker, Newt had vanished from Minho's arms. He reappeared across the room, arms around himself like a kid in the cold. His eyes were shadowed. "I understand," he said, but his voice was flat. "We can do...this, for one night, but we can't be mates. I won't force you to live forever, but it will take some time for my power to leave you."

Minho stared. "Wait."

"I know, I should've told you earlier than this, but I was so sure you'd—" Newt huffed out a shaky breath. "I apologize."

Sitting up, Minho started to get out of bed. "Hold on. Newt—"

But Newt didn't let him finish. There was something in the demon's face suggesting that he was about to snap. Muttering, "let me know when you want to leave," he blinked out of sight.

Minho was left in an empty room.

He felt as though his heart was being torn in two directions.

-X-X-X-

Dammit, dammit, dammit, why did he have to be so blind? Of course Minho would want to stay in his human life. Newt couldn't expect him to give all of that up. But he had. He had thought he'd have all of his existence with Minho. A foolish part of him had believed that Minho could be convinced so quickly. Obviously, he'd been wrong. He knew he was in deep deep trouble, because if Minho couldn't accept immortality, he would have to stay away from Newt until the demon's mark on him faded away entirely. He would choose his humanity over Newt.

Newt couldn't see him anymore. He couldn't be with him anymore. He couldn't wake up with Minho's arms around him, or see the way he smirked, or feel him in the dark the way he'd been meant to feel his entire life. He couldn't be Minho's mate.

And now? Now look at him. A powerful demon reduced to this: curled in a corner of a luxurious bathroom, the scarlet rug soft under him, and tears in his eyes. "I ought to condemn you to Hell for this," Newt growled, a sob catching somewhere in his throat. "Doing this to me." Newt did not cry. But he was crying. He wasn't accustomed to rejection and certainly not to rejection by the person he'd finally chosen as his mate.

He'd had one-night lovers in nineteenth century London and short-lived romances in Italy. But nothing compared to Minho. Newt would ravage the universe and put it all back together again for that one weak human.

What he couldn't do was keep Minho forever.

"You stupid demon," he choked out to himself, arms on his drawn-up knees. "You've ruined it and you'll never meet another like him." He didn't think he could stand this. Burying his face in his arms, he struggled not to sob out loud. The last thing he wanted was for Minho to hear him and come looking for—

The door clicked open in slow reluctance and Minho's spiky hair appeared first, then his concerned face. His black-silk eyes held such gentleness and he still wore nothing but boxers low on his hips. Newt ached inside. Why did he have to look so beautiful while he broke Newt's heart? "Hey," Minho said, quiet.

"Get out," Newt mumbled.

"What?"

"Get out."

Minho stepped across the threshold and shut the door behind him. "Why?"

"I don't want you to see me like this," Newt confessed. He didn't say another word as Minho knelt down beside him. Minho looked around at the burgundy walls and the sink that matched the obsidian in the rest of the mansion. Then he turned his attention to Newt.

"Why didn't you tell me before this?"

Newt was still. "I knew you'd choose them. But a part of me wanted to keep you for a while longer." He shut his eyes, fighting the sting of more tears. "But I waited too long and now that you've said no, I can't accept it."

"I'm not saying no," Minho argued in a quiet tone.

"If you stay with me, you'll never die. If you want to be human, you have to leave me."

"You don't understand..."

"Dammit, Minho, you've ruined me!" Newt snapped. Fixing a glistening gaze on Minho, he struggled to pull himself together. "Do you see that? I've had partners before, but—but none of them are you! Do you think I can take watching you grow as a human? Watching you find a human husband? Damn it all to Hell, Minho, it'll destroy me!" Squeezing his eyes closed, he speared his fingers through his hair. He couldn't believe he was letting Minho see this. "I don't know how to live without you anymore. I'm going to see the world burn and when a new world comes, you won't be in it. I'll hand myself over to exorcists or angels before I try to find another mate."

Minho didn't speak for an infinite minute. The only sound in the room was Newt's choked breaths. What was Minho even still here for? Why didn't he just get back to his stupid humans? Finally, Minho rested a hand on Newt's shoulder. "Newt. Please get up."

"No," Newt answered into his folded arms.

"...if I...if we still visit my family, will you at least change their memories so that they don't notice when I stop aging?" Newt's head jerked up, but Minho lifted a warning hand. "I'm going to think about it. But, until I decide for sure, I'd really like to wake up here, Newt."

Newt's lips parted in breathless longing. "You'll live here?"

Minho grimaced. "You might have to change my parents' memories about that too. I don't think they'd like the idea of me living with my boyfriend."

Newt felt as though he might wilt or throw Minho right back into his bed. "Oh, Minho, love," he murmured, the relief so strong, he couldn't form anything else.

A wonderful smile appeared on Minho's lips. Then, with no explanation, he looped his arms under Newt's knees and back. Newt blinked as Minho scooped him up off the floor, cradling him bridal-style. "What're you doing?" he asked.

"Well, first, I'm taking you back to your room because my clothes are in there and I need to grab them," Minho replied. "Then, I'm gonna take a shower. Then, we're gonna visit my parents and make them think they're okay with me living with you. Plus, I think you need to recover from the heart attack I gave you."

Chuckling, Newt rested his forehead against Minho's. "You don't have to carry me," he pointed out.

"Do you want me to put you down?" Minho asked, his smile widening.

Newt's heartbeat skipped as Minho nosed at his hair, strong arms warm around him. Not to mention that he was still shirtless. He could get used to this. "I suppose you can carry me," he said, "just this once." He tucked his head into the curve of Minho's shoulder, a hand coming up to the back of Minho's neck.

"I'll carry you to bed every night, if you want," Minho whispered. "Because I love you, Newt."

Oh, Newt could've officially married him right there. He pressed a lingering kiss to Minho's mouth, cupping his cheek. After pulling back, he stroked his thumb along Minho's cheekbone. "I'm looking forward to eternity," he murmured, and Minho carried him back to his room.

Demons gave in to no one.

But Newt found that he didn't mind giving in, just this once. And then every day after that.

-END-


End file.
